wikihottfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight in Neverland
1.JPG|'SHAMOANA!!!' 4.JPG|"Who bites people..........like that?" 2.JPG|"I'm gonna go get some weapons and we're gonna deal with this." 3.JPG|"Come on man, open the door!" 5.JPG|Glorious moonwalking action Midnight in Neverland is the second video to be released by Too Hott Productions and the first to feature live action actors. The film was shot on the property of Ben Hull in October of 2007. The video can be viewed here. Total length: 6:27 Cast ﻿In order of apperance: #Neil Gloudemans - Himself #Benjamin Hull - Himself #Taylor McCarthy - Himslef #Noah Pepin - Some Kind of Evil Micheal Jackson Beast Plot Overview ﻿Three friends are sitting on a screen porch, talking about the logistics of a twelve hour Sex and the City marrathon, when a strange man(?) runs through the backyard, dancing and screeching like Michael Jackson. The friends investigate and have multiple encounters with said beast, each one resulting in injury or death for one member of the group. Eventually, it comes down to just one cowardly friend remaining, but only by the sacrifices of the others. Feeling little remorse for the fallen, the last remaining "friend" goes to leave the house, only to be ambushed in his car by the beast. Roll credits. Production This first live action video by Too Hott Productions was shot with no real rehersal and in very few takes. This would become the formula for almost every subsequent video put out by the group. Like a handful of their other videos, Midnight in Neverland is presented from a blended 1st/3rd person perspective, with the characters sometimes making reference to the camera, while other times being oblivious to its presence. Thoughout the video, Neil, Ben, and Taylor all, at some point, operate the camera. Midnight in Neverland was filmed in its entirety in an hour or two. Editing also took place this same day and was completed by Neil, with creative input from the rest of the cast. Edited using Windows Movie Maker, the video has all simple effects and transitions. Although it is not mentioned in the video, music credit goes to Garry Schyman and Micheal Jackson. Trivia #This video was shot with Taylor's crappy camera #Taylor actually gets into Ben's car at the end of the video. What an asshole! #Noah's dancing during the credits was actually filmed without music. Billy Jean was added in later. #Ben had to run to the basement to get the swords. He must be Kenyan! #The suspenseful backround music that plays right before Ben's death was completely by accident. The music actually came from the TV in the family room. #This is the first (and certainly not the last) instance of Neil laughing on camera. In all fairness, we all do. #When Neil asks: "I saw him run over here didn't cha?" in the scene where Taylor is attacked, Taylor mutters under his breath: "I don't know, DID YOU?!" and Ben snickers. If you listen really closely, you can almost hear it! #This film is apparently about "The Forgotten Plauge", whatever that means.